1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a pressure sensitive label having an image protection layer, and more particularly towards an image protected pressure sensitive label having an additional removable layer of protective material.
2. Background Art
Image protected, pressure sensitive labels are known in the art, and generally involve the use of a layer of protective material over an image bearing label. A common way of protecting the image bearing label is to place a larger, removable mask on top of an already mounted conventional label protectively sealing the periphery of the conventional label prior to subjecting it to harsh environmental conditions. After exposure to these conditions, the removable mask is removed.
The technique is unsatisfactory for many reasons. First of all, individually placing a removable mask over a mounted conventional label is a time consuming extra step that increases costs and slows productivity. Secondly, if the removable mask is not perfectly placed upon the conventional label, wrinkles may appear and cause a sloppy appearance. These wrinkles may also allow liquids to seep through the peripheral seal and degrade the image.
Rogers et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,418 disclose an image protected pressure sensitive label in which an image is reversibly printed on a label section of a release liner. A sheet of transparent face stock is then adhered to the release liner by a layer of transparent pressure sensitive adhesive so that the image is readable through the transparent face stock. A removable frame section of the release liner is then peeled to expose adhesive surrounding the label section. The label is then ready to be mounted on a substrate by the exposed adhesive. The label works extremely well when applied at a point in assembly of a product where no further treatment of the substrate, such as painting or washing, is to occur.
Where, however, subsequent treatment of the substrate is required, the Rogers et al. label, without more, cannot be used. Painting may partially or wholly obscure the label and/or result in an untidy appearance. Washing, particularly with harsh materials, may damage the transparent face stock making the label unusable and/or unreadable.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.